


A Tale of the Past

by Kiri_Kaitou_Clover



Series: Legends of the Daze [2]
Category: Kagerou Project, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crossover, Gen, May contain spoilers, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa thinks about the similarities Eren's life had to the past of the android boy from the legend she read long ago. Sequel to Red Scarfed Hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Contains some spoilers for Yuukei Yesterday, Headphone Actor, Konoha no Sekai Jijou, Kagerou Days, Outer Science, and Summertime Record. If you haven't watched the PVs or read the manga at least, please go and do so before reading this fic because a lot of this fic requires understanding of these PVs and the manga. Also, this is a sequel to Red Scarfed Hero, so please read that first!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or the Kagerou Project series. They belong to their respective creators.

A crumbling world around him.

The inability to save someone he cared about.

Memories lost.

Experimented on for an unknown reason.

Forced into a form he never really wanted.

An angry berserker state.

Mikasa found these facts about Eren awfully familiar. Maybe she was reminded of something she read about. Thinking back, she realised that one of the heroes she read about from the legend the girl with the red scarf was from had a similarly tragic back story.

_It was a story of two. A girl and a boy. Both were suffering from illnesses unknown. Somehow the boy's condition had taken a turn for the worst._

_Unknown to him, his friend was running, running as the world she lived in crumbled to pieces around her._ The fall of wall Maria was something this reminded Mikasa of.

_Unknown to her, their teacher had begun to experiment on him, forcing his mind into a body the boy imagined was his ideal, but one he never truly wanted._  Eren was given his Titan form by his father, and Eren despite how happy he was to be able to fight the Titans on even ground, truly did not want that.

_The boy was turned into something that was part man, part machine. An android, the legends called. But the boy never knew, because he lost all is memories, taking on the name of his form._  Eren never did remember what happened when his father gave him the ability to shift into a Titan. Sure there were a few short glimpses, but never the full memory.

_Two years later, tragedy struck again, as two children he was in charge of were caught in a car crash. Somehow, the two ended up in a time loop. Unknown to the two, the boy was constantly able to see one of the two die to save the other, but he himself was helpless, never able to reach the one who sacrificed themselves in time._  Eren suffered from a similar experience, since he was dragged away from his trapped mother and was forced to watch her be eaten by a Titan. Forced to feel that same helplessness.

_In the end, only one made it out of the time loop. This brought them to the secret group the red scarfed girl had made before her death. The three siblings, a girl with medusa (A creature that had snakes for hair that could petrify you) blood, the idol sister of the red scarfed girl's lover, a digital girl (a girl trapped in a machine that projected images or something), and the red scarfed girl's lover._  At this point, Mikasa was reminded of when they first joined the trainee corps, the people they made friends with.

_Somehow the legend had several paths, but many led to a bad end. In the bad ends, the boy lost complete control over his powers. The snakes of the medusa who created the time loop, took over and completely possessed him, forcing his body to attack everyone he cared about. A massacre._  The loss of control reminded Mikasa of Eren when he lost control of his titan form, and attacked her, not recognizing her. It put fear in her heart. That berserker state of his.

Overall, Mikasa was reminded of that boy in the legend whenever she looked at Eren. Thinking about it, if Eren had not regained control of his Titan form, they would have gone to one of the possible bad ends, with everyone dying. But she was glad, Eren had regained control, and sealed up the breach in Wall Rose. Sure a lot of things after that had gotten completely strange, with the possibility of other Titan Shifters being among them. Yet, Mikasa felt that the hardship was needed to find the right path to an overall good end, one where they would one day be able to walk freely beyond the walls that trapped them.  _After all, it had taken the secret group several retakes before they finally reached their true end. A world where they could remember the hardship of each loop as a summertime memory of their childhood._

* * *

Yet again, in another world, or possibly the afterlife, a boy, sat on his chair, sketching the images of the world below as he watched, smiling.

_Gather at the secret base,_  
The summer days that we laughed together,  
"Maybe we can recall someday, and meet again!"  
Let's draw it again and again!

**Author's Note:**

> I promised someone I would try and write a sequel for Red Scarfed Hero. It didn't turn out the way I first wanted it, which was a reverse fic, ie Ayano emulating Mikasa. I think it was because I suddenly had a dream about Konoha, and Eren, and then BOOM! I had to write this out, since I realized there were so many similarities Eren had to Konoha in terms of his past! Anyways, this is again in the POV of Mikasa, but not a first person POV, but in a third person POV. Italics are the bits and pieces of the legend(Kagerou Project) she remembers reading.
> 
> Btw, I won't be posting a new chapter to my fics for a while, since I'm busy preparing for exams. I'll be back at the end of June though, so this will be my last post till then!
> 
> Please Review!
> 
> Kiri Kaitou Clover


End file.
